


Less It Shall Unbe

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, Background Relationships, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, League of Assassins Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd, Surprises, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: These were no common thieves. If they were… well they wouldn’t have made it this far — into the very heart of the League of Shadows. Breaching the palace — the private rooms — of the Demon’s Head.Heroes.Fuck.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	Less It Shall Unbe

**Author's Note:**

> Blurb import. :)

A noise woke her. Soft — like the person that made it was trying to be quiet… which was exactly what woke her. If her Beloved had come home, he would not sneak. He had no need to be silent in his own chambers, with his own consort waiting for his return.

Intruders. 

She gripped the kris under her pillow and _listened_. 

There were two of them, sneaking around on near-silent feet. If her hearing wasn’t enhanced, she would never have known they were there.

These were no common thieves. If they were… well they wouldn’t have made it this far — into the very heart of the League of Shadows. Breaching the palace — _the private rooms_ — of the Demon’s Head. 

_Heroes_.

Fuck.

Jasrah waited, keeping her muscles loose and ready to strike. When one approached the bed, drawing the curtains back and spilling moonlight onto her body, she struck.

She heard a grunt as her feet connected solidly with the ribs of the intruder; felt the shock of impact run up her calves as they tumbled to the floor. Jasrah didn’t bother shouting. If they had made it this far, the guards were dead or would soon _wish_ they were.

She tucked into a roll, popping up on the other side of the bed. With a twist of her wrist, she sent the dagger flying at the other invader, the one trying to sneak up behind her. A sharp yelp told her that her mark was hit. Jasrah hoped he didn’t get blood on the persian carpet. 

It was her favorite, after all.

The linen of her nightgown swirled around her legs as she grabbed a pair of swords from the wall, moving into the open area of the room and falling into a defensive stance. Jasrah would at least make it difficult for them; whatever they came for. 

As they got to their feet, she finally got a good look at them. She felt the bottom of her stomach drop. 

_Shit_.

Nightwing shook himself a bit as he stepped forward, escrima sticks at the ready. 

“Not just a pretty face, then,” he taunted her, that familiar smirk dancing across his lips.

She snarled, her heart in her throat. Of all people, of all times; why _them_ and why _now?!_

Red Robin circled her other side, favoring his left leg. She felt the slightest bit guilty — Tim Drake was barely an adult. He shouldn’t _be here_. But she wasn’t going to let a silly thing like age stop her from protecting her home — her _family_.

Jasrah shifted, ready to move, and _waited_.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” Red Robin stated, trying for diplomacy. “We don’t want to fight.”

Whatever. 

She could be patient.

It was Dick the broke the stalemate; he made a run for her while the kid tried to sweep her feet. Lightning-fast she blocked both blows and the fight was on. Yet, she had an advantage they didn’t know. 

She knew how Nightwing fought. Knew where to anticipate his attacks; knew how he’d bend to avoid her strikes. It was Drake that was the wild card. As much as she could, she kept Grayson between them. If she could take him out first she could focus on the one she didn’t know.

The cry of an infant pierced the air and she stumbled, her skirt tangling in her legs. Cursing as she lost her footing, the kid took advantage of her mistake. In a moment, she was staring at the marble ceiling as her weapons were kicked away. 

“We’re not after your child.” 

Drake spoke softly, like he thought he understood what was going on. He didn’t know _anything_. How dare they?

“Surrender.” Nightwing demanded.

She really didn’t like the feel of wood pressed against her throat like that.

“Fuck off, Dickhead. I’d never give you the satisfaction.” She growled.

_If Red Robin moved just a little to the left she could bring him down with her and get back on her feet._

The pressure lessened just a bit and she tensed, ready to move. Instead, a light clicked on, throwing the scene, throwing her _features_ , into sharp relief. The sudden illumination made her flinch at the pain and instinctively close her eyes. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she heard above her, “ _Jay?!_ ”

Shock had always made Dick sloppy. Taking advantage of that, she grabbed the stick at her neck and shoved, throwing him off balance. Crouching, she prepared to leap out of the way when she felt a sharp prick in her neck.

A dart.

Drugged of course.

“How dare you?!” She turned on Drake as her limbs started to weigh heavy.

“Oh, Jay…” Dick’s voice in her ear as she slumped back to the floor, the stone cold beneath her. “If we had _known_ …”

“She’s alive?” Drake asked, footsteps nearing.

“No…” She whimpered as she felt strong arms pick her up. “No, don’t…”

Ra’s. Where was Ra’s? He was going to be so pissed when he got back. She couldn’t think. Couldn’t move. Her eyes were so heavy. She had failed.

One word slipped from her lips as they carried her from the room, the cries of her child — left behind — echoing on the gilded hallways. A plea.

 **“** _Beloved_.”


End file.
